Tumble
by I've-Seen-the-Fairies
Summary: Starwind and Moondance spar with each other. Very pointless and fluffy, Starwind/Moondance


The two ornate Tayledras knives met with a bellike clang, the blades flat against each other, pressing, each participant in the battle straining to get the upper hand. The bodies of the fighting pair pushed tight together.

"You fight like a female!" Starwind teased, shifting his thigh intentionally so it rested snugly between Moondance's legs, against his groin.

"_I_?" Moondance laughed airly, "I am not the one who moves only on his toes when a knife is in his hand, ashke."

Starwind looked indignant. "I do nothing of the sort!"

With a sudden burst of strength, Moondance pushed Starwind back and away from himself. The Adept stumbled, then indeed lifted his heels to back away. "Is that so?" Moondance laughed. "Then why, pray tell, did you do just that?"

Starwind looked down his nose at Moondance a moment, looking just as noble and proud as ever he did, and then…

He tackled Moondance to the ground.

In a moment, they were a scuffling, decidedly undignified heap. Moondance was trying to remove Starwind's tunic while remaining on top of him, but the fastenings simply weren't agreeing. Neither was Starwind, who had rolled them and engaged Moondance in a fierce kiss as quick as blinking.

That only provided momentary distraction, soon Moondance had thrown him off and was straddling him, grabbing his hair near the base of his skull when he refused to remain still. Starwind stopped moving completely for a moment, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "That, ashke, is very nearly cheating."

Moondance beamed at him. "You kissed me, and now anything goes." He shifted back so he was straddling Starwind's lap instead of his stomach, and started to do very suggestive and questionable things with the ties of his own breeches.

"I was aware of no such rule," Starwind said coolly, determinedly not watching Moondance's hand.

"Ah…" Moondance breathed, leaning down so their faces were very close indeed. "But all is fair in love and war, shay'kreth'ashke, surely you are aware of that?"

"Aye? And which is this, pray tell? Love or war?"

"Both." Moondance purred. "Always both. Though, no battle fought in love holds any seriousness, of course."

Starwind smiled. "Now, this is something of which I am certain. If it were not this way, we would quite surely have torn each other to pieces long ago."

Moondance half-lidded his eyes, ghosting his lips against those of his lifebonded, still holding his head still. "And yet, figuratively speaking…"

Suddenly, a hand slipped into Moondance's breeches, lightening quick. The Healer-Adept squealed, releasing Starwind's hair in shock. The hand disappeared as quick as it had come, and Moondance found himself flat on his back nearly as fast.

Above him, Starwind smiled a decidedly mischevious smile. "All is fair in love and war." He teased, his voice nearly singsong.

Moondance arched an eyebrow in an excellent impression of Starwind – he'd had several decades close observation to perfect it, after all. "Is that so?"

Then they were rolling about again. Now, they were both laughing; not only Moondance. Finally, there was a mutual, silent decision to give up, and they collapsed next to each other, chests heaving with exhertion. Moondance turned his head to look at Starwind.

"I won, you do know?" He beamed.

Starwind arched an eyebrow. "I think not. I clearly had the upper hand."

They both laughed again, rather breathlessly, and edged closer to share a brief, chaste kiss.

"Moondance, ashke; you make me feel as though I were a young man again." Starwind teased, fixing a stray lock of his lifebonded's hair.

"Do I, now? What a surprise! You are always insisting you are not old!"

"Aye, but this is only because you are constantly telling me I am."

There was a moment's comfortable silence between the two, before Moondance spoke, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "There are negative reprocussions to this bit of fun, do you realize?"

As an answer, Starwind gave him an incredulous look and raised his eyebrows.

"You see, we have now most certainly finished our daily exercise, and there is no reason for more…"

Starwind gave a dignified snort, rolling to straddle Moondance once more. Some time during the fight, his tunic had managed to work itself most of the way off, exposing a fair bit of his slim torso. "Exercise is very good for oneself, Moondance. Do you not know this?"

A devious smile curved Moondance's lips. "Perhaps… perhaps I require a lesson in such. Will you give it to me?"

"Oh, most _certainly_."


End file.
